


Fifteen

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: AkaKuro Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 1 of AkaKuro Week 2015, M/M, Office Sex, crappy secretaries, i got lazy with the sex, reflection on the number 15, so no promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko goes to Akashi's office to bring him lunch. He gets more than he bargained for. Warnings: mild office sex, established relationship. Day 1 of AkaKuro Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

For whatever reason, the number 15 had always been Kuroko Tetsuya's lucky number. He was told that he was the 15th baby born on his day of birth. In elementary school, he was given the number 15 for a lucky raffle. He won the grand prize twice that year. In middle school, it changed his life forever when he was given his jersey, marking him as a starter on the renowned team. He would end up marrying the love of his life on the 15th of this coming April.

With all joy comes sorrow, they say. In high school, one of the most turbulent times of his life, the number 15 seemed to haunt him. It was strangely ironic that his first practice with Seirin, he had a practice game; in it, he was given a yellow jersey with the number 15 on it. At the time, he had found it fitting that he would say goodbye to his old team by retiring the number for good with his new. He was quickly proven wrong.

His entire freshman year had been dedicated to flashbacks of his time in middle school under that number. He and his best friend had a huge falling out in his second year on the 15th. On some of his worse days of that school year, he had either been 15 minutes late to class or practice. In his senior year, the number wronged his boyfriend as well. On the 15th of November, he had been sworn in as the CEO for his late father's corporation.

After that, the number 15 took a more neutral stance in his life. He only took 15 credit hours a semester. The first apartment he and his boyfriend had moved in to was in the 15th block, apartment 15.

Currently, Tetsuya was riding the elevator to the 15th floor of the Akashi Association's central building. His fiancé had received an emergency phone call from a foreign associate that had cut their lunch date short two hours ago. Having woken up late this morning, the two had skipped breakfast. He wasn't sure if Seijuuro had managed to grab something in on the way to work, or on the way back to the office, so he had went home, made himself lunch, and decided to make lunch for his boyfriend as well.

The ding of the elevator signaled that he was at his stop. He sighed when he noticed that he didn't recognize the person at the front desk.

Over the past year or two, every secretary that Seijuuro hired didn't recognize him right away. It was a little ridiculous, considering that he was the one to do the first interview. Everyone interview that they did, either together or separate, was reviewed by the secretary before it was sent to PR and Seijuuro himself, and then finally the final outlet. He and Seijuuro had lunch at least two times a week. Out of a five day work week, he was there 40% of the time.

Yet he still wasn't acknowledged for being the fiancé of their boss. They always refused to let him in or to speak to Seijuuro. When this happened, he would have to call Seijuuro, or one of the other officer workers would walk by as he was being denied access, before the situation was resolved. It would take calling his fiancé or one of his other colleagues before he was actually allowed inside of their office.

T his didn't appear to be too bad. She seemed polite, if not a little nervous. Stifling another sigh, he resigned himself to the coming battle. He approached the front desk, moving the bento box to under his arm as he reached for the pen next to the check-in book.

"Is Akashi-san with anyone at the moment?" He asked as he signed his name. It wouldn't matter too much. Seijuuro always called for a fifteen minute break the moment he arrived. After the scare this morning, it was very possible that he was with his legal consultant, or one of his assistants. It was still a polite gesture to ask first. He used Seijuuro's family name with his employees for now. When it became his as well, he would change that.

"No, but Akashi-sama is not available at the moment. I can take a message if you would like, sir." The woman said, a determined frown taking over her previously anxious face. Her determination to not screw this up would end up being her downfall, Tetsuya could tell. All of the temps were this way. They liked to pretend that all that was keeping their big boss safe was them, denying people entrance to his inner offices. What a ridiculous notion. Tetsuya withheld a sigh, shaking his head.

"That rule doesn't apply to me." He said simply, doing his best to hold back his annoyance with the situation. It wasn't her fault that his fiancé had asked to not be disturbed. He turned to reach over and lift the lock on the gate, but was stopped by the woman grabbing his wrist. Tetsuya winced, flashbacks of his past hovering in his mind. He did his best to push them back and instead focus on what the secretary was saying.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Akashi-sama is not taking visitors, and unfortunately, the rules apply to you as well. If you do not comply, I will have security escort you off the premises." She said sternly. Tetsuya shook his head again, removing her hand from his wrist.

"I wish they would keep the temporary hires informed." He snapped at her as he pulled out his phone. She let out an indignant squawk at that, which he ignored. He wasn't in the mood to explain himself today.

He pressed the first speed dial, and waited for the one ring it took. "I'm outside. Yes, again. Yes. I thought so too. Thank you." He glared at the woman and pocketed his phone. "Please research your potential employers before coming in to work." He said, doing his best to keep his tone polite. Just as she opened her mouth to protest his statement, the sound of a door opening behind her was heard. The sound of his fiancé's even footsteps were heard next, clacking in a steady tempo as he approached them.

"Tetsuya." Seijuuro greeted him as soon as he appeared. Tetsuya reached over and undid the lock on the gate, stepping over to the other side.

"I made you lunch, Seijuuro-kun." He explained. As he took the red-head's hand, his frown became directed at his exhausted looking boyfriend. Both ignored the shocked and terrified secretary and went to his office.

Which was labeled as 1504, much to his fiancé's amusement. Tetsuya hadn't been impressed when it was first introduced to him.

"I swear I'm going to have to start putting your face in the employee handbooks." Seijuuro was grumbling as he returned to his desk. Tetsuya locked the door behind him before walking over and passing his fiancé his lunch.

"Eat. It will take you 10 to 15 minutes at the maximum, and help you think. It will also give me peace of mind." He added as he sat down in his chair. Seijuuro sent him a grateful smile before unwrapping the box. This had been happening more often than not, recently. Just this morning he had teased that maybe he should start packing them lunches. Seijuuro had simply laughed at the notion, and then kissed him, insisting that it wasn't necessary.

Tetsuya was beginning to think that maybe it was.

"Thank you for keeping me going, my Tetsuya. I am forever grateful that I won't ever be without you." Seijuuro murmured, voice rich with gratitude and affection. A blush heated Tetsuya's cheeks at the smile, and he looked down, eyes settling on his engagement ring. His heart began to race and a small smile slipped on to his face as well.

He was the one that should be grateful. It was Seijuuro that paid for the majority of their bills. Tetsuya did his best trying to balance his school work with wedding planning and his part-time tutoring gig, but he didn't make nearly as much as his fiancé did.

"Ryouta-kun and I went shopping for centerpieces today." He said instead, breaking up his little rant in his mind. He would go on for hours if he allowed himself to. Seijuuro glanced up at him to let him know that he was listening before resuming his eating.

Unlike most couples, the two of them were equally as involved in the wedding planning process. They had only been engaged for a couple of months, and the wedding was only a couple of months away, but as it was now, they were using their free times to plan it. They had made a checklist of what needed to be done two days after Seijuuro popped the question. They kept it up to date, and kept one another well informed. For the little things like party favors and decorations, they had agreed to do what they could on their own. For the larger things like the wedding cake tasting and what kind of theme they wanted, they made time to do it together.

As he gave Seijuuro the run down on that, complete with pictures of the different options, his fiancé finished his meal.

"Thank you again, Tetsuya. It was wonderful." Seijuuro said, reaching for his hand. Tetsuya rose from his chair, walking around Seijuuro's desk to slip in to his lap instead.

"Is the merger stabilized?" He asked, running his hand through Seijuuro's red hair. The CEO shrugged, relaxing under his ministrations.

"For now, yes. I had to move up my trip by a few days because of this situation. The sooner these contracts are signed, the better." He said. Tetsuya nodded, even as he bit back his disappointment. He had made plans for them on the night before Seijuuro left. Those would need to be either changed, cancelled, or pushed back to his return. Maybe that was for the best, Tetsuya mused. Return sex was so much better than goodbye sex, in Tetsuya's opinion.

"Stop pushing yourself so hard, Seijuuro-kun. Everything will work out as you want it to. It always has." He chided. When his fiancé smirked, he rolled his blue eyes and leaned down to kiss it away.

"I know, my love, I know. I just want to wrap up as many things as possible before our wedding. The more that gets done now, the more time we can spend away, celebrating your permanent name change." His smirk came back in full force as his golden eye gleamed with possibilities. Tetsuya blushed and buried his face in his shoulder to hide his embarrassment at the suggestion.

"Seijuuro-kun." He snapped. A low chuckle sounded in his ear followed by warm lips pressing against his cheek.

"Are you free for the next hour, Tetsuya?" Seijuuro asked. Tetsuya nodded, pulling back to look at the red-head.

"Yes. I cleared my schedule for the next two on the off chance that you needed some time to unwind." He said, shifting his hand from Seijuuro's hair to his shoulder. Seijuuro's moved down to his thigh, giving it a grateful squeeze.

"Great minds, my darling. Great minds. Help me clear off the desk?" He asked. Tetsuya nodded, sliding from his lap. Together they removed as much as they could, placing most of them in to drawers or on the floor. Once it was clear, Tetsuya hopped on to the desk, wrapping his arms around Seijuuro's shoulders. He took a moment to just admire the love of his life.

The lunch had been a good idea. Seijuuro look visibly happier, and the color was back in his cheeks. The bags under his eyes were still present, but at least his demeanor was full of energy.

Though that might be tied to the hungry look in his eyes.

As Tetsuya pulled his fiancé in to a heated kiss, he idly wondered how they would spend the next hour. Seijuuro would either drag out this time together, or he would make quick work of his frustration and then insist on holding him until their time was up.

Tetsuya was okay with either of them, he would readily admit.

"Ah!" He gasped when Seijuuro nipped at the base of his throat. His fingers curled around Seijuuro's red strands, arching under his ministrations.

"So eager, even after last night?" Seijuuro teased, a low chuckle on his lips. He worked on unbuttoning Tetsuya's shirt, nipping his way down his chest. Tetsuya's grip tightened as Seijuuro sucked a nipple in to his mouth, the flat of his tongue rubbing over the sensitive nub. His hands wandered down to Tetsuya's pants, making quick work of the belt and button. Catching on, Tetsuya's reached down and rubbed Seijuuro through his pants. His eyes slid closed when Seijuuro abandoned his chest, moving down his abdomen to his pelvis.

"Seijuuro, please." He pleaded when the red-head nipped at the top of his navel. His fiancé simply hummed in response, latching on to that patch of skin before sucking on to it. As Seijuuro worked on marking Tetsuya, the shadow managed to free his cock from his dress pants. A soft exhale left Seijuuro, the warm rush of air against his wet patch of skin sending an involuntary shiver down Tetsuya's spine.

"My top, left drawer." Seijuuro instructed, voice strained as Tetsuya began to stroke his aching cock. Tetsuya got the hint and after an affectionate squeeze, he abandoned his cock in favor of grabbing their supplies.

"Ah!" Tetsuya gasped, hand tightening around the lube he had been reaching for when Seijuuro took the head of his cock in to his mouth. "Seijuuro-kun." He moaned, pressing his hips forward. Seijuuro swallowed his cock down, humming around the hot length, looking up at Tetsuya from under her lashes. Tetsuya looked down to meet his gaze and he flushed, the erotic sight sending a throb through his erection.

Seijuuro let out a little moan at the feeling, and he moved forward another inch, tongue lavishing the underside of Tetsuya cock. As Seijuuro worked on pulling his first orgasm form him, Tetsuya pulled the lube and condoms out of the drawer. He quickly undid the cap on the lube, pouring some in to his hand before reaching for Seijuuro's cock. His fiancé jolted at the cool sensation, the movement having his teeth graze Tetsuya's cock.

"Sei-" Tetsuya gasped, hips shooting forward. Seijuuro took the hint and hollowed his cheeks, working on bringing Tetsuya over the edge first. A fast bob of his head was all that it took and he was swallowing every last drop of Tetsuya. Seijuuro pulled off of him with a wet pop, and he pulled him in to a kiss. Tetsuya's eyes slid closed, still hazy from his orgasm, as he kissed his boyfriend, the taste of himself not deterring him from exploring every inch of the red-head's mouth.

Seijuuro took the opportunity of Tetsuya's lax state to quickly lube up his fingers. He leaned them back over his desk, never breaking the kiss as Tetsuya settled himself in to the most comfortable position he could find.

As Tetsuya wrapped one of his legs around Seijuuro, pulling him closer, he focused on coming out of his post orgasm haze.

After all, they had other things to take care of in this hour they had together.

With that in mind, Tetsuya work on moving things along.

\--

They only ended up having one round. Tetsuya found it to be a little odd, considering that Seijuuro rarely did quickies. He didn't appreciate their reputation. So to make up for it, they had spent 20 minutes kissing and cuddling, with Seijuuro telling him about some of the better parts of his day.

Currently he was redressing as the CEO called for a car.

"You don't have to take me home, Seijuuro-kun. The bus was just fine coming to see you." He tried once again. Seijuuro waved him off as he wrapped up his conversation with the driver. He placed the phone back in its cradle before stepping around his desk to tug Tetsuya in to his arms. "Seijuuro-kun, my shirt isn't buttoned yet." He protested, even as his fingers gripped on to the soft fabric on Seijuuro's dress shirt.

"We will get to that in a moment, Tetsuya. Give me a few seconds to center myself, please." Seijuuro requested. Tetsuya's expression softened, and nodded, wrapping his arms around Seijuuro's waist. Their lips met in a soft kiss, a tender contrast to the heated kisses they had shared as Seijuuro pounded him in to his desk.

Sometimes, when the stress became too great, Seijuuro would get like this. Tender and open and warm. He had once said that kissing Tetsuya reminded him of what mattered in life. So they would come together and make out for a while. It was never anything heated. Just a simple meeting of mouths and sliding of tongues.

"Mh." Tetsuya moaned softly as they parted, reluctantly returning his tongue to his own mouth. Seijuuro chuckled, kissing his nose before resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming to see me today, Tetsuya. I needed you more than I realized." He admitted. Tetsuya's heart swelled at that, and he kissed Seijuuro's cheek.

"Anytime, Seijuuro-kun." He promised.

Eventually, they separated from their embrace. As Seijuuro buttoned his shirt, Tetsuya smoothed his red hair back down.

"Thank you." They said in unison before laughing softly. They linked hands before stepping out of Seijuuro's office. As they passed the desk, they noted that the temp hire was no longer there. Seijuuro's usual secretary was back in his seat, typing up some form of email or document.

"I apologize for the incident earlier, Tetsuya-sama. It was very rude and disrespectful." He said, bowing his head. Tetsuya shrugged, pressing the button to call for the elevator. Seijuuro's hand settled over his lower back before he addressed his secretary.

"When we do edits to the employee handbook, I want Tetsuya's face somewhere in there explaining whom he is." He ordered. Tetsuya wrapped an arm around Seijuuro's waist, stepping in closer to his side.

"Of course, Akashi-sama."

They stepped in to the elevator when it arrived. As the doors closed, Seijuuro's other hand grabbed Tetsuya's. He placed a tender kiss to his engagement ring, a soft smile on his face.

"Only 15 weeks until you become mine permanently." He murmured. Tetsuya grinned, shaking his head.

"I'm already yours permanently, Seijuuro-kun. The courts will know it in 15 weeks." He corrected.

"I suppose you are right as usual, Tetsuya." He said as they exited the elevator. Most of the people on the floor began to shout greetings to them as they made their way to the main entrance.

As they strapped themselves in to the waiting car, Tetsuya reached for Seijuuro's hand.

The number 15 had been a huge part of his life. He was certain that it always would be. On the 15th of April, he would become Akashi Tetsuya. He would truly become the 'shadow' empress as the magazines had dubbed him. Through the good and the bad, he would stay by Seijuuro's side and help him run this company. When they inevitably had children, they would join in as well.

He wasn't sure what the next 15 years of his life would bring. Hell, he wasn't sure what the next 15 hours would bring. However, he knew he could count on one thing.

Seijuuro would be with him through it all.

Smiling, he snuggled in to his side. Seijuuro placed a tender kiss to his forehead, and together they watched downtown Tokyo go one with its daily life as they made their way home.


End file.
